


Not over yet - Sequel to It's L and arry, separately

by lwtmehome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtmehome/pseuds/lwtmehome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry just aren't the usual thing. They are more and less at the same time. You figure it out if you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not over yet - Sequel to It's L and arry, separately

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to my 'one-shot' It's L and arry, separately. Strongly suggest to read that one first. It's better anyways.   
> NOTE: the days don't go together, I know, but well, I was tired while writing. Don't blame me. (You can blame me if you want to)

Louis’ fingers are tapping his knee nervously. Now, Louis isn’t the type of a person to be nervous over nothing, and so there’s a reason to this. He fights the urge to bite his nails as he keeps reading his twitter feed. The feedback seems to be positive, fans liked the song. _Love You Goodbye._

A song that Louis is extremely proud of. He wrote it with Julian and he thinks that it might’ve helped him with getting over his issues. Meaning, getting over his and Harry’s break up. It’s still not easy when he sees Harry, which is basically all the time, but he doesn’t cry as much as he did just weeks ago. He goes out and tries to live a little. 

Louis is pretty sure Harry’s noticed too, he’s been giving Louis these glances and Louis is pretty sure he knows what those glances mean. He’s been trying to ignore them the best he can, becase he – and he’s sure Harry too – knows where those glances end up. 

The door opens, waking Louis from his messy, running thoughts. A flower shirt wearing Harry walks in to the room, and seems a little surprised noticing that Louis is the only one there.  
”Where’s Liam and Niall? And the producers? I thought we were supposed to go through which songs we’re going to release before the actual releasing date?” Harry seems very confused and it makes Louis kind of happy. Because, you know, that’s just so Harry. He looks lost.

”Uh, yeah. We are, they, they’re just not here yet. It’s just me,” Louis shrugs, trying to act casual. Harry frowns, but nods. He sits a little further away from Louis, which feels like a stab in Louis’ heart, but he ignores it.   
But then there it is again. 

_The glance._

Right, the glance. It’s the glance that tells you that you and your ex have moved to a new level on your relationship after the break up. Like Harry giving Louis the glance, means that he must’ve noticed that Louis over the crying and selfloathing phase. This lifts them to the next level. The level Louis, funnily enough, wrote a song about. _Love you goodbye._

Harry opens his mouth to speak, but doesn’t get to it, when Liam and Niall walk in, laughing about something, which in Louis’ opinion can’t be that funny. At least not funny enough to interrupt such an important moment. 

Niall and Liam both shut up right away as they notice the two alone in the room. This annoys Louis even more. He keeps tapping his fingers even though he’s already put the phone away.   
”Hi. So, excited yet?” Liam has that certain smile on his face that triggers Louis’ sass. 

”Oh, please. Don’t talk to us like we’re fans, Liam. Jeez, it’s not that bad,” Louis sort of mutters the end of the sentence, but everyone can hear him without a doubt.  
”Yeah, Liam. It’s not that bad,” surprisingly Harry echoes Louis’ words, making all the heads turn. Harry being Harry, gives them a sheepish smile before coughing a little. Louis eyes his band mate (read: love of his life) somewhat suspiciously, but doesn’t say anything.

As if from a mark, Julian and the producers walk in. 

The meeting’s a routine, something that Louis doesn’t have to pay attention to. He never does, he just asks Liam later. But this time Harry doesn’t seem to be too interested either, since the younger’s eyes keep traveling to Louis more often than they should be. It makes Louis a little anxious, but he’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing.   
He doesn’t have that much of time to think about it, since the meeting isn’t that long. The songs are (apparently) set, and everyone’s standing up around Louis. 

”You coming, Tommo?” Niall asks, looking over his shoulder. Louis jumps up, pretending to know what’s been happening around him all this while, when in reality all he’s aware of, is Harry’s intense gaze burning in his back. Or his bum, he’s not quite sure. 

They leave the room and all of the boys exchange a few words with Julian, before heading to the elevators. Liam pushes the button and is obviously about to let out one of those phrases that are supposed to ease the tension in the air. They are very common from Liam.

Harry beats him to it though, saying something that makes Louis’ heart skip a beat:   
”Lou, could you help me with something?” a shy smile, ”it’s about the album.” And a gaze given to Liam and Niall.

Louis has about two seconds or less to make the decision. He knows the look on Harry’s face, he knows it and he loves it. 

”Yeah, sure.” It comes out much more relaxed and calm than Louis feels, but that’s just good.

Harry’s already turning around and walking to the direction they came from, but when Louis proceeds to follow, Liam grabs his arm.  
”Don’t do anything stupid Louis. I’m not going to pick up the pieces of your broken heart again, got it?” 

Louis thinks that Liam can be such a dad sometimes, but only nods. He’s glances after Harry and sees that the younger has stopped, stayed to wait for Louis. 

”I won’t.” 

Louis almost yanks himself free from Liam’s grip, and he has to do some serious work not to run to Harry. He manages to keep his cool as they finally walk side by side.   
Louis lets Harry lead the way, and they end up in a small conference room, with a lock on it’s door. _Wow, how original Harold,_ he thinks, but doesn’t say anything. He’s too afraid to lose this moment.

Harry indeed locks the door, confirming Louis’ fears slash hopes. 

The taller one leans on the door, eyeing Louis from head to toe. Neither one says anything and it reminds Louis of one of those moments they used to share in the early morning hours after   
an exhausting work day. He feels tingly. 

Much to Louis surprise though, Harry lets out a small laugh. It’s barely audible, but Louis knows it was there, because Harry lets his head fall down, so that he’s looking down at his toes. 

”Harry?” 

Harry lifts his head again, shaking it slightly. He has a small, fond smile on his face when he leans his curl covered head to the door. 

”How on earth did I think I could do this?” Harry’s voice isn’t very loud, but it’s loud enough. Loud enough to make Louis’ heart race uncomfortably. What does Harry mean? Louis stomach is twisting and he has trouble breathing as he watches Harry take a couple steps closer. At least Harry’s not crying, that’s always a good sign.

”You’re way too special for this Lou. I don’t want it to be meaningless like this. We’re more special,” Harry’s eyes are glistening and it makes Louis’ feelings contradictory. He’s not sure how to feel about Harry’s words.

”We were, you’re right,” Louis says slowly, not looking Harry in the eye. He’s too afraid to do that. Too afraid to bring up the raw feelings, to rip open the wounds that he stitched up all by himself.

”No, not ’were’, Lou. We are,” Harry’s voice is strong, stronger that ususally. Louis lifts his head to see a frowning curly headed puppy, or Harry as most call him, with tears on his cheeks. 

”Harry,” Louis’ voice cracks. He has to take a breath and close his eyes. He was so sure he was done crying, done being weak about this. 

”I can’t believe I’m like this. This was supposed to be the one last time, and here I am, crying. I’m sorry Lou, but I can’t do this. It’s either all of you or nothing,” Harry’s voice is raspy from crying and he’s sniffling.

Some very uncertain thoughts and colours run behind Louis closed eyelids, as Liam’s voice echoes in his mind; _don’t do anything stupid._ But honestly, what can be counted as stupid, Louis wonders. Before he opens his mouth, he reminds himself that Harry is and always will be his weak point. 

”All of me then,” Louis finds himself whispering. He’s looking Harry in the eyes and he knows that Harry can see the determination in his focused gaze. 

”What?” 

”You gave me an option, didn’t you? Either all of me or nothing at all. Then I choose all of me,” Louis says it sternly, he knows he’s playing time and Harry probably won’t fall for this, but this is his last chance. And no matter what happens after this, he’ll just worry about it then.

Harry shakes his head, but he’s smiling a little. Louis sees his gap and leaps to Harry. 

”I’m not joking Haz. These past months have been a hell for me and I totally screwed up, I know. I want to make it up to you, I’ll give my all to you, okay? No more nights out without you, no more hiding if that’s what you want. All of me, baby cakes,” Louis now standing right in front of Harry and their noses are almost touching.

Harry seems flushed and confused, again making Louis want to laugh at his adorable face. But he doesn’t. He tries to focus on breathing.   
Harry is taller than him, a lot taller, but Louis still feels like the younger isn’t feeling superior in this moment at all. 

”I would definitely run, but you’re kind of pinning me to the door,” Harry’s voice is a little playful, but Louis can sense the carefulness in it. As if Harry’s afraid to break Louis or something between them. But Louis only laughs, relieved. 

”Don’t lie, Styles. It doesn’t fit you at all.”

Harry’s now smiling full on and he wraps his arms around the smaller one. Louis feels like crying and laughing at the same time, as he falls in to his usual place in to Harry’s arms.   
And he cries, even though Harry tells him not to with tears in his own eyes. Louis knows he’s a blessed soul, because Harry was already out of his grip, drifted away from him, but he decided to come back, to take Louis’ hand even after all that’s happened.

And Louis thinks that maybe it’s a good thing that they spent time away from each other, but suffocates and burns the thought right after. Because Louis isn’t that pretendous. He was miserable without Harry and there’s nothing good about it. Maybe he’s a child, maybe he’s not mature at all and maybe he didn’t magically turn in to a dream boyfriend, but he loves Harry.  
As far as Louis is concerned, he’s happy if he gets to hug Harry like this. If he gets to drift in to a slumber with the familiar scent rounding him and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his hips safely. That’s all he need from life. 

And maybe a few kisses here and there, that wouldn’t hurt.

”Lou,” Harry’s voice is soft, you know, the kind it is when he’s just woken up. 

”Yes, Haz?” Louis lifts his head from Harry’s chest to look at the other properly. The familiar smile is there, the familiar dimples are there too. Harry’s there.

”We’ll make it through 2015. Do you know why?” Harry’s hands grip Louis tighter and pulls him even closer if that’s possible.

”Tell me,” Louis whispers, not wanting to talk, but just to be held by Harry. Harry obviously doesn’t get it, but Louis can’t really complain. He’s too much of a wuss to do that right now. Also, Harry’s Harry, so he’ll do whatever he wants. 

”Because we’re together. We’ll show ’em,” Harry cheers quietly at the end of his sentence, making Louis let out his usual chuckle that shows his teeth and makes his eyes glimmer a little.

”Can’t argue with that,” Louis simply answers, still talking oddly quietly. It’s unlike him.

”After all, we have _loved each other since we were 18,_ ” Harry winks at Louis and finally the older one bursts out laughing, shaking his head in amusement. 

”Cheesy, Styles, very cheesy,” Louis grins and places a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. 

It’s a really small kiss, but Harry’s smiling like an idiot and Louis can’t say that he’d be any better. That small gesture, that they both have craved madly, seals the unfinished business between them. It’s effortless, which isn’t that unordinary for Louis and Harry in the first place.Just like this, months of crying and pain, have been erased from their memory. Like it never happened.

But that’s the funny thing about Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles; no matter how complicated people around them try to make their life, no matter how bad things are, they’ll always find a way. Because that’s how soulmates work. You can’t escape the one you have, you can’t run away, because it’s not meant to be like that. 

”Still love me?” Harry smiles his sheepish smile once again and it makes Louis stomach swirl nicely. And Harry is definitely a dork, a silly human being, but so is Louis. Louis remembers reading something along these lines _’even if Larry wasn’t real, we wouldn’t have been wasting our time, because then we would have invented the most beautiful love story ever’,_ and yes, Louis quite likes the sound of that. Even though it’s not perfect, it’s real. 

”Very much, Hazza, very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Leave a comment, yeah?


End file.
